With the rapid development of electronic technology, the application of a portable terminal apparatus has become increasingly wider, for example, in walkie-talkies, mobile phones and other electronic products.
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a typical portable terminal; FIG. 2 is a schematic partial enlarged view of part A in FIG. 1; and FIG. 3 is a schematic partial enlarged view of part B in FIG. 1.
The portable terminal generally includes two parts: a main machine 11 and a battery 12. Since in use, the battery 12 needs to be detached from the main machine 11 frequently so as to be charged, repaired or replaced, the battery 12 and the main machine 11 are movably connected. Each of the outer side of the top end and the inner side of the tail end of the main machine 11 as shown in FIG. 1 has an engaging groove 111 open to a respective side face, and the main machine 11 has an opening configured to receive the bottom portion of the battery 12. When being mounted, the battery 12 is pushed forwards along an axial direction of the opening from the tail end of the main machine 11, so that the top end of the battery 12 abuts against the top end of the main machine 11. Also, each of both sides of the top end of the battery 12 has a sliding catch (not shown in FIG. 1) engaged with the respective engaging groove 111 at the top end of the main machine 11, and the tail end of the battery 12 also has a sliding catch 121 engaged with the respective engaging groove 111 at the tail end of the main machine 11. Then, after the sliding catch engages with the engaging groove 111, the battery 12 cannot move leftwards and rightwards or upwards and downwards relative to the main machine 11; however, the battery 12 may still exit along the axial direction of the opening from the main machine 11. Thus, a pushing button 13 is further provided. The tail end of the main machine 11 as shown in FIG. 1 has a groove opened upwards, with the pushing button 13 being placed in the groove. The upper portion of the pushing button 13 has a protrusion, and a spring is provided between the pushing button 13 and the bottom portion of the groove. When the spring is not pressed, the protrusion of the pushing button 13 is located above the opening of the groove. The tail end of the battery 12 is provided with a groove opened downwards at the position corresponding to the protrusion. In mounting, the pushing button 13 is pushed downwards, so that the spring is compressed and the protrusion enters within the groove, without limitation to sliding of the battery 12; and after the battery 12 slides into the opening of the main machine 11, the pushing button 13 is released, and is ejected upwards under the elastic force of the spring, so that the protrusion of the pushing button 13 is inserted into the groove of the battery 12, thereby preventing the battery 12 from exiting axially.
However, in the prior art, the pushing button 13 and a spring are primarily adopted for preventing the battery 12 from exiting. Due to the elasticity of the spring, the battery 12 is likely to be loosened, resulting in a poor contact of the electrodes of the battery 12. Moreover, when the portable terminal falls off or is stricken, the spring would be compressed under the gravity of the pushing button 13 or the inertia, and as a result, the pushing button 13 fails so that the battery 12 may exit. Furthermore, in the prior art, only a small segment of sliding catch 121 is adopted, resulting in insufficient stability.
Thus, it is a technical problem to be addressed by the person skilled in the art to provide a portable terminal in which the battery and the main machine may be fixed firmly and assembled and disassembled easily.